New World
by XxAnime girlxX7
Summary: With Near gone Light continues to build his new world as Kira, but will he get distracted by Misa?
1. Finally

**Light**

* * *

><p>"I finally did it! Everyone's gone, all my obstacles have been cleared away."<p>

Looks down at nears body. " Oh Near if only you were like 'L.' you would have been so much more fun."

Mikami come here. Mikami replies yes god? What are you going to do now?

"Well isn't that obvious?" He shouts and starts to laugh maniacly "I'm going to continue to build my new world! It's the age of Kira after all. I can't waste any time I have to reach the perfect world I so desire." Stops laughing and turns to smile at Mikami.

"Will I be able to stay by your side?" Mikami as long as you have that note book you'll be my ultimate weapon. You can't let me down or I will punish you, Understand!

Yes god I do.

Go then I will contact you later for further instructions. Mikami leaves. Finally! I can stop wasting so much time on troublesome obstacles. Looking down on the once Task Force, guys I'm sorry, but if you didn't go against Kira you would still be alive but it was definitely a pleasure working with you, we had some good times.

(Pulls out his phone) Misa pick up the phone dammit.

A loud squeal comes from the phone Light-kun hi! Misa is doing a shoot right now what do you need? Misa Misa you need to come back were almost finished said from the photographers on the backround. Misa replies Okay one second.

Misa can you come pick me up?

Oh Light of course I will! Where are you?

Here I text you the address.

Okay Light love you! 3

Love you too Misa. just sent the text i wonder how long its gonna take her...

10 minutes later Misa shows up in a black sports car.

Light walks up to the car as Misa jumps out and lands in his arms.

Misa where was your shoot?

Oh it was at a studio but Misa told them Misa would finish later.

It was supposed to take 15 minutes to get here but because of her uncontrollable love for Light she drove like a crazy person.

Light…what happened to the Task Force? she asked in hesitation.

Light turns to Misa and smiles sternly why I had to finish them off with Near. Once they knew I was Kira they would try to kill me.

Even Matsuda? She asked.

Looks at the ground, yea he looked like he was going to cry when he figured it out.

Aw I liked him, he was a funny manager.

Well Misa we don't have to worry anymore.

With Mikami in possesion of the note book we could rule the new world together side by side. How does that sound?

Oh Light-kun that sounds amazing.

Ha, I thought you would say that.

Can we go home now?

Oh sorry Misa forgot. (they both drove away to their appartment.)


	2. I do Love you

So Light-kun what do you want to do now? Walking in the doorway holding Light's arm staring at his crimson all i want to do right now is go to our room and sleep peacefuly. I'm just to tired from todays "_activites"_ to do anything out of hand or crazy. Cupps her hand and kisses it lightly. Still holding it to his face and smiles at her softly and gentle. Will you please let me do that tonight?

But Light! Please you never do anything with me. You just leave me all alone in the dark shadows like a... Misa wispers to herself. Looks away from him with a pouty look on her face. "Bastard" She whispers. Apperently loud enough for Light to here and stare angrily at her.

Misa what was that last part? in a sarcastic tone. Oh nothing Light-kun,but please can we at least sit down together and talk? she tries to give him a hug. He pulls away and looks at her face. Maybe some other time. I have alot of things i have to do now that i can rule my new kingdom in peace. Don't you understand Misa? There are no obstacles left. Now that L., Near, Mello and the Task force are gone i can do what ever i please. Mikami is the head of the Task Force or whats left of it at least and he's going to be doing most of the punishing for me while i do other things. Almost all of the criminal activity has already stoped. I can't just stop what i'm doing to go and fool around. You understand don't you?

I understand Light-kun as i look down at the ground in sadness. She had just realized that her bra was showing and decided to show it off. Misa i already said no. Please stop. Misa forced herself in him and kisses him gently. Light pulls away and glares in frustration. Misa! Stop it! Fine your no fun. Takes two steps back from Light and looks down at her crossed …Light-kun? What Misa. Ever so gently said (or as gently as he could) Can i ask you something? Looks back up at him in curiosity written all over her face.

What do you want Misa? He says looking over her face in wonder.

Do you even love me, or are you just pretending like Rem said before you know...that takes his hand and puts one hand underneath and on hand on top. Light startes at their hands and then looks up at Misa in a serious face. Misa…I do love you I do. When we first met I admit that was my plan to use you for your shinigami eyes, buy as we went forward in our progress I started to realize. When you are by my side i feel complete inside but when your not theres a part of me that feels sad and alone. Like you are the one that was meant for me. Hugs Misa long and almost squeezing her. So Misa I do love you. Giving Misa a chaste kiss. Do you believe me now? Or do you think i'm still pretending?

I don't know Light, I don't think you have proven that replies giving him another kiss trying to be nice and romantic. Misa, I told you already but trust me i will make up to you as soon as i get my energy back okay? Hugs Misa agian and trys to go to their bedroom in hope of changing and then going to bed. Hey Light...one more thing, she grabbs his arm before he leaves to the room.

Yes Misa? What is it? He says in a tired voice as he yawns of sleepiness, Looking back at Misa. I love you, please don't ever leave me okay. You mean the world to me you know that right, stares at him in a serious face/tone almost yelling. Don't worry Misa I would never do that to you I wouldn't even dream of such a cruel thing. Thank you Light-kun, letting him go. Lgith continues to walk and is now changing into a white-baggy T-shirt and some black nike shorts. Missa how about we go on a date tomorrow? You know since we haven't gone in a long time. Crawling into bed slowly. Misa runs in. Of course i would Light-kun that would be great! Misa go gets changed in a short pink dress with lace at the bottom and top of the dress and snuggles with Light laying her head down on his chest. Great this is going to be a R&R time for the both of us and this will give me a chance to make it up to you. he replies in a happy/grogy tone.

Thank you Light. She puts her arms around Light's neck and falls sound asleep. Your welcome Misa. He puts his head back on the pillow and falls asleep with Misa. He never even noticed Misa move from the bed untill he woke up this morning and felt a sense of loneliness. Hey where did Misa go? he whispers after hes done yawning. Misa comes through the door still in her little pink lacie dress and white fluffy slippers. Light wake up!Good Morning sleepy head, Misa is making breakfast for you. I hope you like it! She leans over and kisses his cheek softly. Morning Misa what are you making it smells delicious. As he streches out and gets out of his bed noticing his shirt is off exposing his bare chest. Misa starts to turn red at the sight as she notices his abs. Light didn't care he just got up and hugged Misa."So where do you want to go today?" he asks still half asleep as he goes to get a shirt.

They both walk out into the kitchen, Misa goes back to the stove still a little flushed from seeing Light's chest. I'm making scrambaled eggs,bacon and Coffee, as she pours Light a cupp of coffee and makes it just the way he likes it. Here you go Light-kun. Hand him the coffee and smiles at him. Thank you Misa, mmm...its delicious. If you don't mind me asking when did you learn to cook? Looking up at Misa from his seat at their small wooden dining table, his coffee still in his hands. Well when Misa spent alot of time with Mogi Misa asked him to teach me how to cook. And he did, hes suprisingly good at it. Putting the food on the plate and then giving it to Light. Bon Appateitte Light-kun! Hope you like it. Misa grabs he glass of water and sits down next to Light.

Misa you still haven't answered me. He puts his coffee down on the table and turns toward Misa. Um...how about a cafe and a walk around the beach? Okay thats fine with me, thanks for the great food Misa. Your welcome Light. As they both finish breakfast they start to go get ready for their up coming day.


End file.
